magic hands
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec isn't feeling well and discovers the wonderful healing powers of a massage from a warlock.


Alec shivered hard and let go of his boyfriend's hand to wrap his arms around himself.

"God, it's freezing. How are you not cold?"

Magnus frowned at the Nephilim. It was a muggy day, with barely any breeze, though they were taking a walk outside.

"Is that supposed to be "how's the weather down there?" joke? Because if it is I resent that. I'm only a few inches shorter than you Alec, a FEW INCHES."

Alec shook his head, his shoulders jumping as he shivered.

"No, I'm serious. It's cold, right?"

Magnus frowned in concern now and reached a heavily ringed hand towards Alec's cheek.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

Alec's eyes widened for a second before he dropped his arms and shook his head, gently dodging Magnus' hand while pretending he wasn't still shivering.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll grab a jacket when we get home."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Alec was a terrible liar.

"Alexander. Do not lie to me."

The shadowhunter sighed and turned to the warlock.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel that great."

"Well why didn't you tell me? We could have rescheduled or at least stayed home. Come here."

Alec rolled his eyes but allowed magnus to place a cool hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Alec you're burning up! This is not nothing! We're going home."

Alec groaned as magnus took his hand, leading him into an alley so that he could summon a portal away from the prying eyes of mundane's. Magnus pushed Alec through and pulled him into his apartment, heading for the bedroom.

"Get those pants off and maybe that shirt too, and hop in bed. I'll be back in a moment I'm just going to grab a few things." Magnus refrained from making any jokes about his instructions, and kept his mind focussed on healing.

Alec was still shivering but did as he was told, stripping his shirt, and shoes off and crawling between the silk sheets in the bed.

"I really am fine. I'm pretty sure it's just a flu or something."

Magnus popped his head into the doorway, narrowing his glittery eyes at Alec again.

"How long have you felt this way?"

Alec shrugged and lay back into the pillows, absolutely loving the soft, warm bed.

"I've just been tired the last few days. The headache didn't start till last night."

Magnus threw his hands up, exasperated.

"You've had a headache since last night and you didn't say anything!? How bad is it?"

Alec just grunted and curled up in the bed. He could almost drift off if his head wasn't throbbing so badly. It was as if someone had punched him in the head repeatedly without so much as an apology or bag of ice to make it better.

The shadowhunter clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus through the pain.

Magnus came back a little while later with a cup of hot tea. He gently told Alec to sit up and drink it, before sliding into the bed behind him.

Alec looked up at the warlock as Magnus smiled and took his head in his lap, spreading his long fingers through Alec's dark hair.

"Just relax and let me work my literal and metaphorical magic."

Alec wanted to keep his eyes open and watch Magus as he worked but they closed of their own accord when magnus fingers started moving.

A sigh escaped his now parted lips and his cheeks warmed just a little when a moan slipped out.

Magnus laughed. He was sending sparks of healing magic into Alec's head but the real trick was the massage, pulling he tension from Alec like a physical thread.

The shadowhunter hadn't realised how many of his muscles had been tensed until they all melted at once, leaving him little but a puddle in Magnus' hands.

"How's that, angel?"

Alec smiled dopily and rested heavily in the warlock's lap.

"Hmmmmmagnus, you're amazing."

Magnus laughed again and leant down to kiss Alec's smiling lips.

Once the high of sudden pain relief had worn off slightly, Alec opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for ruining our date."

Magnus frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is a wonderful date. You are half naked in my bed after all. I'd call that successful. Although next time it might be nice if I was half naked too."

He winked one glittery eyelid and Alec let out a laugh.

"Deal."

Magnus went back to kneading Alec's temples and fretted over the heat in his skin.

"You need to tell people when you aren't well Alexander, you don't have to deal with everything by yourself you know."

Alec's mouth was still clumsy with bliss and his answer came as another moan.

"I know. I can handle it though."

Magnus made a noise of disappointment and smoothed back Alec's hair on his forehead.

"That isn't the point. You deserve to be taken care of. I know you like to protect Jace and Izzy and your work as a shadowhunter is important but you're important too. It's okay to put yourself first every once in a while. And if that's too much than fine, let me do it."

Alec smiled at the warlock and nodded.

"Okay. I can do that."

"Promise me Alexander." Magnus leant toward to meet his eyes with Alec's upside down ones.

"I promise."

"Good." He gave him another kiss and went back to the massage, sending Alec into a much-needed sleep.

"Goodnight my love."

"Night, Maggie."


End file.
